Movies Night
by Rawrkabubbles
Summary: The youth on Destiny Islands get together every other weekend for a movie marathon. Who knew a movies night could bring romance!SoraxKairi, NaminexRoxas and possible more. Lemon and mature!


Well, here it is! This is my best yet, so no flames please! I think I'll do better with canon only characters, to avoid my Mary-Sue tendacies! Please review, I live off of them!

"Hey, sit _down_, Yuffie!" called Tidus from the sofa. It was 'movies night' as Yuffie liked to call it. Once about every week on Saturday, the group of youth on Destiny Islands gathered in one of their own living rooms and put on a series of movies. Usually they rented comedies or horror from the movie store, but once or twice Selphie had forced a romance or two upon them all. The four girls, Yuffie, Selphie, Namine, and Kairi didn't mind the chick flicks, but the boys, Tidus, Wakka, Riku, Roxas and Sora always complained. Luckily for them, Selphie had settled for a slasher flick tonight.

Yuffie reluctantly sat down. She was always hyper, and was sitting with her face hardly a foot from the screen. She was bouncing up and down like a maniac, occasionally shouting at the top of her lungs, "Don't open that door!" or, "Oh, I _knew_ that was coming!" The rest of the kids were used to her behaviour; she behaved like this for every movie, especially thrillers. Only when she jumped up in excitement would they normally say something about it. Otherwise they knew better than to disturb her… Sora still felt the pain of the ninja star in his butt.

Yuffie turned around and grabbed the bowl of popcorn from Roxas, who was holding a piece in front of his mouth, about to eat it. For the heck of it, she took that, too. She turned her attention back to the television, munching loudly on popcorn. Roxas regretted sitting against the sofa, within the reach of the wrath of the great ninja Yuffie. He watched in horror as she ate the tiny piece of popcorn he had almost tasted while laughing like a maniac watching a young college girl get slashed to pieces.

Roxas felt a hand of mock comfort pat his shoulder. He turned to see Namine giggling at him. Namine thought Roxas was adorable! He was always pouting and being so defiant. Namine didn't know why she liked that so much, but she did. Riku watched them look at each other from his place on the sofa they were leaning against. It as really was distracting him from the movie with them sitting right in front of him. Not like he could see the TV with Yuffie in the way. He sighed as he watched her give a screech of delight, throwing her hands up in the air and sending the popcorn flying as somebody's throat was slit. Riku knew Namine and Roxas were in love… And they were both idiots. For a while now they had been flirting and hanging out together, and still they didn't have a clue that they both felt the same way.

Beside Riku sat Tidus and Wakka. Selphie lay on a blanket in front of them both, with her head in her hands swinging her legs in that girlish way. On another sofa going across the intersecting wall sat Sora and Kairi, sharing a big fluffy blanket with a bowl of popcorn of their own. Kairi was sinking lower and lower in her seat, covering herself with the blankets. She wasn't a big fan of these horror movies. They always scared her. It was ironic that she was so brave, but couldn't even watch a horror movie without cowering under a blanket!

Sora felt the blanket shifting, and turned away from the movie to see Kairi hiding under it. He lifted it up and gave her a look to ask her if she was okay. She just sunk lower under the blanket, her pretty blue eyes staring up at him in a fake smile. He pulled her back up, but he wouldn't force her to watch the movie. He just tucked the blanket securely around her and put a hand on her shoulder. She smiled and suddenly she felt like she was able to watch the movie. She still jumped a little at the scary scenes, but usually she couldn't even bear to look at the screen!

Namine reached down and plucked a piece of stray popcorn from the carpet. It was everywhere since Yuffie had thrown the bowl up into the air. She smiled and handed it to Roxas. He took it and started to pet it as if it were an animal. Namine giggled and Roxas smirked as he placed it on top of his head in his spiky hair. Riku, who was getting increasingly annoyed with the love birds in front of him, flicked it off and it went flying and hit Yuffie in the back of her head. Everything seemed to fall quiet, even the movie. Yuffie slowly turned her head in their direction and rumbled it a low voice, "_Who did that?_" Everybody held their breath as Yuffie took out her ninja stars. "_Kyaaaa!"_ she screamed, throwing a few in the direction of the sofa. Riku ducked and they all stuck into the wall behind him. Yuffie breathed in and out a few times and simply returned to yelling at the TV screen.

About halfway through the movie Kairi fell asleep. Sora didn't even notice until he felt her slump against his shoulder. He started to blush, but then he realised she had simply found this part of the movie a little too boring. He knew it must be past two in the morning, and she was never one for all-nighters. Everyone but Yuffie had yawned at least once already. He felt really drowsy. The television became a blur and the last thing he heard was Yuffie screeching at the blinking light on the DVD player as he also fell asleep.

"Wait, _wait! _He's waking up!" Sora groaned. Somebody was talking, and he was trying to sleep! He opened his eyes a little and saw Tidus hurriedly crawl away from him and sit on the other sofa like nothing happened. Sora opened his eyes fully and saw everybody looking at him. He saw a big flash of light and stars danced in his eyes as he heard Yuffie say, "Okay, last one!" Last what? Wait- was that flash a cam- OHMIGOD. Sora had felt something under his left hand and looked down to see what it was. Somebody had placed his hand over Kairi's chest, and he understood what the had been taking pictures of. "HEY!" he shouted, jumping up and knocking Kairi face first onto the floor. "Gimme that camera!" he yelled at Yuffie, and he dove for it. She dodged him and ran to the other side of the living room. "Nya nya nya!" she teased, and she tossed the digital cam to Tidus when Sora tried to grab it again. Tidus tossed it to Selphie, who giggled. She was into this, wasn't she! That lovesick witch! She made to toss it to Wakka, but it was intercepted in mid air by another person. Selphie gasped as she heard the beeps meaning that Kairi was going through all of the pictures they took.

Kairi saw ones of her and Sora's faces close together. She figured they were lucky they fell asleep at such a position that it made it impossible for them to make their lips actually touch without them waking. Kairi pressed the arrowed buttons again to see some of Sora's hand on her hips, and then her stomach, and eventually her breast, and after that a sleepy looking Sora who seemed to have just woken up. Kairi's face turned a deep shade of red. She looked up from the little screen and stood up. She casually dusted off her pants, placed the camera on the coffee table and began collecting blankets from the floor. Everybody watched in silence as she hummed while placing it all on one of the sofas. Out of nowhere, she grabbed a rather hard pillow and swung it in a circle, knocking Tidus Yuffie and Riku off their feet. Another swift movement and Selphie and Wakka were on the floor. The only person left standing was Sora. Kairi dropped the pillow and took the camera from the table. She handed it to him and said, "Look. They're quite lovely, aren't they?" She laughed sarcastically as she walked from the living room down the hallway. "Be right back," she called. She had to go to the bathroom. And where were Namine and Roxas, anyway?

Kairi's house was huge. It had three large floors, with six bedrooms, a big living room, a kitchen and many balconies. And Kairi lived in it alone, since she didn't know where her parents were. So she often invited friends over to stay in the many bedrooms so she wouldn't get lonely. Roxas had taken a while to learn where the room he usually stayed in was. He knew now of course! Up the stairs, down the hallway to the left, door on the right. Or was it up the stairs, down the hallway on the _right,_ door on the _left_? All he knew was that he found it tonight. He and Namine had left once Yuffie pulled out the camera, and Namine had followed him here. They sat on the bed, Namine reading manga over Roxas' shoulder. She always loved manga but never knew which series to buy. So she usually just borrowed from Roxas. Right now he was reading D.N Angel.

"So… Does this Daisuke kid get with Risa or Riku? Who does he like? They both look the same!" Namine said after they finished another chapter. Roxas closed the book and turned to face her. "Well, at first he likes Risa, but after she rejects him he realises that not only does Riku look just a pretty, but she's also got a different personality! They may look the same, but he prefers Riku," he said. "Just like I prefer you to Kai-" he trailed off realising what he had just said. "What?" Namine asked him, and he shook his head. "Just tell me!" she said, and he sighed. "It's just that I like you more than Kairi. I like her as a friend and all, but-" Namine cut him off, "So you like me as more than a friend?" Roxas blushed deeply. "I-I- uhh" he spluttered, panicking. Namine giggled.

"Calm down!" Namine laughed. "You're cool! I like you as more than a friend, too!" She couldn't believe she was talking this casually about it! She wanted to run and hide away in one of the many rooms of Kairi's house. She figured if she talked about her crush on him like it was nothing, then she could easily play it off when he rejected her. She smiled at him. He stuttered for a few seconds, then said, "You mean, you like, like me?" Namine laughed again, hoping she wasn't showing her nervousness in her voice, "of _course_ I do, silly!" Roxas just sat there, unable to say anything. Namine looked down. This was what she was afraid of. The rejection.

She looked down at her hands sitting on her knees. She began to play with her hands, letting her real thoughts show. "Well, I know _you_ don't like _me_, but-" she was cut short as Roxas had pulled her towards him, wrapping his arms around her shoulders into a sudden hug. Namine was so surprised, she just sat there in shock for a moment. "R-Roxas?" she whispered. Did he actually like her? She had thought that _never, _in all this time that they've known each other did he like her like that. Could she have been wrong? The way he was holding her right now, it told her that he _did _like her. Maybe she was dreaming, having a great dream about Roxas actually liking her as more than a friend. She wanted nothing more than this dream to continue, for him to hold her forever. She would have to act fast before she woke up.

She took her hands from clenching on her knees, and brought them around to rest on his back. She nuzzled against his shirt and he buried his face in her hair. "I've always loved you," he said softly in a quivery voice, and it sent shivers up her spine. "I'm dreaming, aren't I?" she giggled, and he smiled into her beautiful golden hair. "I hope not, I want this to be real" Namine wrapped her arms even tighter around his body. He stroked the back of her head and she sighed. This was the moment she dreamt about, only this was _real_! Roxas was hugging her! Hugging _her!_ Her, Namine!

Sora had finished looking through the pictures. He had given lots of angry glares to people, and they would probably lock the doors to their rooms tonight. He sighed and sat down on the couch after everyone had said goodnight and made their way to their bedrooms where they would be staying. Yuffie and Selphie slept in the same room, two doors down from Tidus and Riku and across the hallway from Wakka. Along the other hallway was Roxas sharing a room with Sora, and Namine and Kairi who shared a room. They usually could hear people get out of bed to use the washroom late at night.

Sora gave a sad glance through the pictures again, wishing he could save them and put them on his computer. He felt like a pervert just thinking that, but he couldn't help it. There had been more tension between the three friends, Sora Riku and Kairi since they had hit puberty and had started to change. Hormones drove Sora and Riku crazy, and Sora still remembered their little sleepovers where they would talk about what was actually supposed to happen during sex and how they would do it. Sora knew they were childish, and he realised it was only about a year or two ago they had done that!

They had been able to hang out a lot closer before their bodies started to change. They were a little afraid of getting too close to Kairi, because when Tidus had accidentally brushed against Selphie during a fight, she accused him of being a pervert and refused to speak to him for a day. They thought that if you got to close to a girl once they grew breasts it would result in them freaking out at you. They knew now that it was only Selphie being a bitch, and they were comfortable around Kairi once again.

Sora groaned. He loved Kairi since he was small, and he had never actually told her. The only reason he had gotten mad at them taking the pictures was because he knew that Kairi would feel violated. He had to go apologise to her. He got up, hardly realising he took the camera with him. He climbed the stairs and looked down the hallway towards their rooms. He saw Kairi standing outside his bedroom door, looking in through a small crack between it and the frame. Apparently the door was not closed all the way. "Hey!" he began, but she turned around and hushed him, gesturing for him to come closer. He stood beside her, and looked in through the crack.

Sora saw Roxas and Namine sitting on the bed together, holding each other in a deep embrace. Sora's eyes widened. Roxas had never told him he liked Namine! They just sat, with Namine cuddling into Roxas' chest, and him running his fingers through her hair. They spoke softly to each other, and Sora had to lean in further to hear them. "Tell Sora I'm stealing his bed tonight," she laughed, and Sora knew she couldn't be serious, that would mean he would have to share a room with K- "It would probably do him good, too! He's so in love with her!" Roxas said, still holding Namine in the hug. Sora's eyes widened! Evil, heartless person! How could he say that! How could he _know?_ Sora had never told anybody except Riku, and Riku would never tell his secrets!

"Yeah, Kairi's pretty head over heals for Sora, too. I'm surprised Sora never noticed!" Namine said, giggling. Roxas chuckled, "Don't be, nothing much passes through that head of his!" Sora's mouth dropped open. How could he say that! It wasn't true! Besides, Kairi didn't like him! So he wasn't dumb at all! "Well, I gotta admit, Kairi can't be all that bright if she doesn't realise how much Sora likes her!" Namine said, and Sora looked at Kairi. His secret was out now, wasn't it? He started to sweat as Kairi grabbed him by the hand and dragged him off to her room.

As soon as she shut the door he was going to apologise for not telling her, and that he could go home now if she wanted. Before he could, however, she began to rant and talk really fast. "How could she say that?! I'm _not_ an idiot, okay? I'm sure I would know if you were in love with me, and she has no right to call me that! I know you don't like me like that, Sora!" she said, without stopping for breath. He was relieved. She didn't know! "Yeah, just like I know you don't like me!" he said. Kairi looked at the floor, without saying a word. "Right, Kairi? Huh?" his smile faded. "Kairi, _right?"_ he said again. Kairi just stared at the floor. "_Am_ I an idiot for missing signs, Kairi?" he tried. Kairi looked up, and he was surprised to see tears in her beautiful eyes. "You're a _complete_ idiot, Sora!" she cried. He looked taken aback. Kairi just burst out in tears. He had practically just denied liking her, didn't he?

"Y'know, Kairi, you're not so bright yourself," he said softly. Kairi stopped crying, looking up at him in surprise. "Sora?" she asked. Did she just hear what she thought she heard? Did Sora just admit to liking her? She didn't care if she hears wrong or not, she just wanted to have one second of her dreams fulfilled. She moved forward and wrapped her arms around him. She expected him to shake her off and leave, but instead she felt him press his chest against her even more. She sighed at the feeling of his chest against her as he held her close. They remained that way for a while before they heard noises. Namine had come out of Roxas' room and was making one last trip to the bathroom before bed. "I wish she would just stay there!" Kairi said. "Hehe, we could tell her she could actually have my bed!" he joked. Kairi giggled.

"I am _not_ an idiot!" Sora declared once again. "I know you're not!" Kairi answered, and she suddenly got an idea. "Why don't we show her you're not! I mean, you _know _that I like you! Let's prove you're not an idiot to her and Roxas! He'll come in with her to say goodnight, right? Let's surprise them when they walk in!" she giggled. She broke away from Sora. "Hey, what're you- aah!" Kairi pushed him down onto her bed. "Kairi! Are you-" "Don't worry!" she said, "We won't actually _do it_, just make it clear we know we like each other! Make it clear we're no idiots!" she said, and she sat on top of him, pinning him to the bed. Sora closed his eyes. If Kairi didn't stop, he would- Too late. Sora started to feel a tightness below his belt. He groaned as Kairi leaned forward and whispered in his ear, her hot breath making his skin tingle. "You're so sexy," she said, placind her hands on his chest to keep from falling over on top of him.

"Kairi!" Sora said, becoming more and more aware of the bulging in his pants. Kairi, who was sitting with both legs on either side of his waist, felt something against her butt. At first she thought it was just a wandering hand, but she realised it was something totally different when she turned to see. "Oh!" she said. "Wow, that's not what I was expecting! Sora, we can't with all the guests over!" Sora groaned again. "I know, but I can't really help it with you on top of me like that!" he said. Kairi giggled. "Sorry, Sora! I guess you're right," she got off of him and sat next to him on the bed.

She thought she might as well leave him with more if he was going to have to get id of it on his own. She leaned in close to him and whispered in his ear again, "I'll make sure to fix these problems when you come over alone," she said, and Sora became even more aroused. "Kairi, don't start what you can't _finish!_" Kairi laughed. "Sorry, couldn't help it!" she said, "Well, I'll find some other way to let Namine know. But you've gotta find a place-" "The bathroom," Sora said through gritted teeth. "But everyone will hear you!" she protested. "_Your _bathroom, then," he said. "But- What about Namine?" she said. Then she thought about it. "Never mind, I'll take care of her. You go in, you can start," she said, getting up off the bed. Sora quickly rushed to the bathroom and closed the door. Kairi went to Roxas' room.

Sora turned around from closing the door to face a mirror. Kairi's bathroom was so neat, and it smelled nice too. Sora undid his belt and took off his shorts. His erection was a little bit more comfortable like that, but it was still tight. He took off his boxers completely, letting them fall to the floor. He put down the toiled seat and sat down, it's surface making his butt cold. He started off slow, moving his hand gently up and down, and he let a few moans escape his lips. He moved his hand faster and faster, and his breath became more and more heavy. His moans became a bit louder, but he tried to keep them under control. He was doing it as best he could, but still he found he couldn't finish. He looked around to see the tiny digital camera he had brought in with him. _I suppose those pictures will be of use after all_, he thought, grabbing it and scrolling through them with one hand, pumping with the other. He looked at the picture of his hands on her, and closed his eyes. He pictured Kairi there with him, and pretended his hand was hers. His fantasy was working, as he came with a loud groan a few seconds later. He slumped against the back of the toilet, breathing heavily.

Kairi knocked on the bedroom door, which was open anyway. _Why am I knocking?_ she thought, _This is my house!_ Roxas looked up from his manga to see her in his doorway. "Yes?" he asked her, and she made her way over to him and sat on Sora's bed. She remembered one night she came in this guest bedroom and slept in this bed just because it smelt like Sora; Fresh and innocent. She looked at Roxas and decided to not beat around the bush. "Can Namine stay in here tonight?" she asked, trying to sound as innocent as she could. Roxas looked stunned. "Wha- Why?" he said. Kairi twirled a lock of hair in her fingers. "Well, me and Sora want to surf the internet for a while, and I know it always keeps her up when she stays with me!" Kairi thought up on the spot. That was believable, right? _Right?_ Roxas dtill looked surprised for a moment, but eventually said, "Okay, I don't see why not!" Clearly he was trying to act innocent, just like she was. She smiled as she left. "Thanks!" she said from the doorway. "No problem!" Roxas smiled back at her, "And, Kairi?" he added. "Hmm?" she said. "It's about time you two got together!" She smiled. "Yeah, I suppose it is…"

Namine flushed the toilet and turned on the tap, sticking her hands under the jet of cold water. She looked in the mirror, and saw that her face was still red from blushing at Roxas. She still had trouble believing what had just happened. Roxas, who she had liked since they first met, had held her like that! She smiled as she turned off the tap and dried her hands with the fluffy towel hanging on the back of the door. She opened the bathroom door to see Kairi standing right in front of her. She jumped, and Kairi giggled. "Why don't you just use thee bathroom in your room?" she asked. Kairi blushed and said, "Sora's using it. Listen, Nam… Roxas agreed to let you sleep in his room tonight," she said, and when Namine looked surprised she continued, blushing even more. "It's just that, me and Sora want to play video games and stuff, and I know that will keep you awake!" Kairi smiled as convincingly as she could. "Sora and I are just not tired after that nap!"

"Alright, then!" Namine said with a sly smile. She wasn't as dumb as Kairi thought she was. "You two can play some _video games_, just make sure not to play _video games_ in the bed I usually sleep in!" She laughed at Kairi's face. "Kairi, I'm not an idiot! I see what's going on!" Kairi's face turned even redder, "No, Namine! Not like that! We're not _that_ serious!" Kairi saw that Namine was laughing. Hey, she was her best friend! She might as well tell her the truth. "Yet," she continued, with a smile. "Kairi!" Namine gasped, laughing as she play punched her friend. "Tell him to stay out of my bed, then!" Namine thought a little more. "And my little Kairi's bed, too! There's no way you're losing your virginity before me!" Kairi pointed towards the room Namine would be staying in tonight. "Well, you can always play video games with Roxas!" she said, as the girls said goodnight and set off to their beds.

Kairi approached her bedroom door, and opened it a tiny bit. "Sora?" she called quietly. He wasn't in her room, and the bathroom door was still closed. Kairi got an evil perverted idea. She just couldn't help but to go in, and close her bedroom door behind her. She then tiptoed quietly over to the bathroom door, and put her ear against it. She heard nothing for a second or two, but then she heard some fast breathing and Sora's voice. "Kai- oh _Kairi!"_ Was he fantasizing about her? She listened even closer, and was getting more and more turned on as he repeated her name over and over. "Kairi! _Kairi_, I've- I've… _SO TOTALLY CAUGHT YOU, YOU LITTLE PERVERT!" _she heard, and didn't have time to react before the door was thrust open and she gave a scream as she fell into the bathroom, landing facing up on the cold floor. Sora looked down to her, still holding the door handle. He had a wide, cheesy smile on his face. "No fair, Sora!" Kairi pouted, as she sat up, looking at the boxers he had on. "I thought you were naked!" She laughed, and he blushed a little. He slid down onto the floor beside her, and put an arm around her shoulders. She snuggled into his side, feeling extremely happy again.

Kairi wanted nothing more than to climb on top of him and get him worked up again. Then maybe she could listen at the door this time. She restrained herself from doing this, though since it would wake the now sleeping guests. "Sora?" she said, looking up at him. He returned her gaze, "yeah?" Kairi took a breath and said, "Do you want to come over again after everyone else leaves?" she had to look away form his eyes. Sora was pure innocence, and she felt nervous asking him to change that. Sora smirked, and placed a finger under her chin. "As soon as you're ready for my visit," he said. She looked back into his eyes, and he leaned in closer. Her eyes widened as his lips met hers, and before she knew it she was having her very first kiss. She closed her eyes, and pressed forwards to better meet his lips with hers. At first they they just touched their lips. Eventually they became eager and pressed into each other harder, and Sora let his tounge run over her pretty lips. He was surprised when she granted him access, parting her lips so he could explore her mouth. His tounge slipped inside and he began to play with Kairi's own tounge. She let a moan out, and Sora decided he would have just as much fun with her as she did with him. He withdrew suddenly, taking his lips off hers. Somehow they had managed to work there way into the corned of thte bathroom, and he had been leaning ove her a little. She sat with her back against the tiled wall, with her eyes drawn closed, breathing heavily.

"No…" she mangaed to breath in response to Sora stopping. He chuckled a little, and leaned in closer again. However, instead of giving her the comfort of his complete touch, he rather hovered over her, with his face close to hers. He didn't touch her yet, but finally he lightly bit her bottom lip, making her moan even more. She put her hand in his hair, encouraging him to go as deap as e had before. He decided that short break was enough to drive her crazy; She was already shifting in her spot on the floor. He sat down and he was pulled into another breath-taking kiss. He knew he couldn't do much more than kiss her or he would have to get her to leave the bathroom while he looked at the pictures again. He didn't want to break apart the kiss ever, but he felt that Kairi was getting a little shyer.

Kairi wanted to take charge of the situation again, but whenever she thought about it she felt timid. However, when Sora pulled away form her once again to ask her what the problem was, she couldn't help herself. Before he had even finished asking, she had raised her head up to meet his once again, and she ran her tounge along his bottom lip. He understood what she had been shy about now, and parted his lips to let her in. She sent shivers through his body, and he moaned into her mouth. She continued for a while, and finally the both slumped back against the wall, panting. Kairi put her head against Sora's shoulder. That was the most amazing thing she had ever experienced, and it made her look forward to Sora's sleepover even more.

After a few minutes of sitting together on the floor, Kairi got up and crossed to the other side of her bathroom. She grabbed some clothes from the floor and turned back to Sora. "I'm going to change. You stay in here until I say you can come out, okay?" she said, and Sora nodded. She left the bathroom, the door swinging slowly shut behind her. Sora sat on the floor, thinking about what had just happened. He had just kissed Kairi! He couldn't believe it! And Kairi had practically begged him for more, didn't she? Sora felt overjoyed. He was pulled from his thoughts as he heard Kairi singing in the next room. She had an amazing voice! She sung what sounded like Simple and Clean, and Sora had never heard a better version! He was busy listening intently when he realised something; Kairi was singing loud enough to wake everybody else up! If Sora could hear her that clearly through a closed d- _ohmigosh, the door isn't closed!_ Sora thought, and he couldn't help but crawl over to it and look through the small gap between the door and the frame.

He saw Kairi with her back facing him, and he saw her bend over to step out of her skirt, exposing her underwear to him. He had to look away, because he could feel another erection coming on. He managed to calm himself down with a few deap breaths, and snuck another glimpse at Kairi. She had now remover her shirt, and Sora could see the back of her bra. "_Don't get me wrong I love you-_ Sora, if you get worked up again, I'm sending you back to Roxas!" Sora gasped. How could she tell he was looking?! She turned her head and smiled at him, even though she probably couldn't see him through the small crack left by the open door. He laughed nervously. "Okay, Kairi!" he sighed, and sat with his back facing the door now. Soon after, Kairi stopped singing and yelled that it was okay for him to come out.

Sora exited the bathroom, turning off the light. Kairi had changed into her pyjamas, which Sora had always loved. They consisted of a pair of short shorts, and a tank top. Kairi yawned and stretched her arms above her head, and her top was pulled up, revealing her belly button. Sora had always looked when she did that, but he tried to hide it before. Now he openly stared, which he figured would be payback for her trying to listen in on him. Kairi stopped yawning, but continued to stretch. She opened her eyes to see Sora staring at her exposed stomach. She grinned at him, and stretched even further, causing her top to ride up even more. Sora was beginning to actually thank Namine and Roxas for calling him dumb. Heck, if being dumb ment being with Kairi, he would fail all his tests willingly!

Kairi stopped her stretching, and Sora gave a disappointed, "aww!" Kairi laughed. She crossed the room and turned out the light, throwing them both into darkness. Sora, who didn't know his way around Kairi's room as well as she did, began to stumble through the darkness. "Kairi, turn it back on, I can't find Namine's bed!" he said. Through the dark he heard Kairi's voice. He jumped as it came from right next to him. "It's right here, see?" she said. Sora felt her grab his hand and push it down to feel the soft blanket. "But wait, isn't this _your _bed, Kairi?" Sora asked. Kairi giggled, "what's the difference?" and Sora gasped as she pushed him onto her bed. He felt her crawl in next to him, and she pulled him up to rest his head on the pillow properly. She layed down and rested her cheek on his chest. She sighed as they fell asleep next to each other, each with a satisfactory smile on their faces.

Namine walked down the hallway to Roxas' room. She pushed open the door and found him laying on his bed reading D.N Angel again. He looked up and gave her a sexy smile when she walked in. She giggled and closed the door behind her. She made her way over to his bed and he sat up and closed the manga. She sat down in front of him, and smiled. "Well, I guess they finally told each other, then!" she said. Roxas nodded his head, "guess so!" Then he gave her a big grin, "Doesn't it make you feel weird to know he's sleeping where you usually sleep?" Namine laughed and said, "What makes you think he's going to sleep in _my_ bed?" Roxas looked speechless, but he laughed as he pointed at her and said, "_You, _my dear, have a dirty mind!" Namine looked at him innocently, "Yeah, so?" Roxas chuckled again. "And I think I _like _it!" Namine smiled at him, and looked to her left where there was another bed belonging to Sora. She stared at it with disgust. "Eew," she mumbled.

"What is it, Nam? Don't want to sleep in Sora's bed?" Roxas said, with a hint of seductiveness in his voice. "Well, no, not r-" Namine began, but she stopped. She had turned to him when she heard his tone of voice and found him smirking at her. "No, it's too big for me," she said instead, smiling back at him. Roxas' smile widened and he said, "Well, you can always sleep in mine," he patted the spot next to him. Namine took a few steps toward him and said, "as long as you're in it, too!" Roxas laughed. "That's what I planned from the beginning!" Next thing he knew, Namine let out a little squeel and tackled him, pinning him to the bed. She began to tickle him unmercifully, knowing fully well that he was severly ticklish. She had tickled him before, but not like this. She wasn't as nervous to tickle him all over, and this made him laugh louder than usual, so she had to stop in order to not wake the whole house. She collapsed giggling on top of him, and his heart beat faster. He still couldn't get over Namine's touch on his body.

Namine sat up after a while, smiling down at Roxas making him blush. "I guess we should get some sleep," she said, and he sat up too. They looked into each other's eyes, blushing. They couldn't look away. Namine helped the ackward moment by ruffling Roxas' hair, and they both grinned at each other. Namine reached out to turn off the lamp on the nightstand. Roxas loved the way she looked in her pyjamas, with her pretty blonde hair a little messy from her tickle-fest. Namine turned off the light and felt Roxas pull her into another hug. She wrapped her arms around his back, and they just sat there in the darkness for a while, holding each other. Eventually they both layed down, but they still didn't let go as they fell asleep, leaving the house completely quiet.

Like it? I hope so. I want this to go for a while, but since the main pairs are together already, I might have difficulty stretching this! -' Please review! Sorry for any spelling and grammatical errors! I tried my best!


End file.
